Zero x Kaname- Children
by VocaFanatic5819
Summary: Zero has a curse plagued on his family since his ancestors were alive: He could have children. He had been in love with a certain pureblood vampire. Zero finds out he is pregnant. What happens? Will he make it? Find out! WARNING: Mpreg. Kaname x Zero,Yuki x Ichiru,Kain x Aido, Takuma x Senri CHARACTER DEATH! Quick oneshot


Zero sighed. He recalled events that had happened over the past month. He remembered all the "_trying_" with a certain male pureblood. He wondered: was the Kiryu Curse going to have any effect? He stared at a pregnancy test. He was waiting on it. The box said wait until it shows either | for not pregnant or || for pregnant. He watched as the result popped up. He halfway dreaded this, and the result was: ||. He was pregnant. "DAMN IT!" he screamed, alerting Kaname, the pureblood vampire, who was on the other side of the door. He had no idea what was in store for him once that door opened.

"Kaname." the male said, coming out of the bathroom. Kaname's eyes showed a little fear, but not all of it. Zero gripped one of Kaname's wrists,startling the pureblood. "We," he said, keeping hold of said wrist, and putting it on his flat stomach,"Need. To. Talk." Kaname was startled,"I can see this is about where my hand is touching right now." The silverette nodded, then brought Kaname into a large living room of the house they were in.

Zero started off,"Do you know that my bloodline of Vampire Hunters had been 'Cursed' in a weird way?" Kaname looked confused at this,"No, I don't. What do you mean?" Zero explained. "What the Kiryu curse was is that a prank played in the ancestory was making the boys, since there weren't that many female Kiryus, to be able to have kids, but only a prank. It messed up, coming into the bloodline. I don't exactly know the entire story, but all I know is it affected me, because, Kaname," Zero did the previous motion he had done after coming out of the bathroom,"I'm pregnant with _**your**_ child." Kaname was speechless. He had nothing he COULD say. The strangness of an ex-human and vampire hunter's blood mixing with a pureblood vampire's? Insane. Worse than insane. But it was true. But then, a cheery voice started skipping by, ending both males' pause, turning to the source, and Zero letting Kaname's hand go.

A small blonde-haired child came skipping through the room. It was a cute little girl, no more than 3 years old in age. For vampires, of course. Kaname looked down at her blue tinted eyes,smiling,"What're you doing here,Megumi?" Megumi giggled,"Playing chase with Akio!" Then, a blonde boy came running, the same age as Megumi, and his hair was unmistakable to being similar to Aido and Kain's, it wasn't funny. He had two eye colors, one blue, the other brown, or whatever Kain's eye color was.

Then, Aido walked into the room,"Sorry, are they b-bothering you? Takuma made me babysit Megumi while he knew I already had enough trouble with Akio." Zero tried smiling as he talked, but couldn't,"Don't worry Aido. They weren't bothering us. We were only talking about how the future may play out, and all," Kaname looked at Zero, who only signaled by putting an arm around his midsection, but in a way Aido wouldn't understand, if he was even paying attention. And then Zero told Kaname a silent 'do not tell Aido.' look. Aido happened to pay attention then, and noticed the look Zero gave Kaname. He was curious now,"What's the secret you two are keeping from me? I already know you like each other, even just a little." Aido looked to the two children,"Go play chase somewhere else. Adult talk time." "Okay," and the two children ran off. Zero facepalmed. He knew he couldn't trust Aido. But Aido was the type to be persistant on knowing whatever it is.

Aido sat in a chair by the couch that the other two vampires were sitting on. Zero was really uncomfortable with this. Was Aido really about to know about this? Probably. Kaname knew how uncomfortable this situation was to Zero, but spoke,"Aido, if we tell you, you must never tell anyone. Not Kain. Nor Takuma,Senri,Ruka,no one. Especially Yuki." Aido smirked,"Y'know that gave me a clue of what you're about to tell me? Well, I won't say anything." Zero blushed a bit, then speaking,"W-Well...I-I'm pregnant.." Aido smiled,"Congrats~ If you need any help, you can ask me or Senri, you know that,right?" Zero nodded,"Yes, I know. Since you and Senri had literally had kids before." Aido nodded,"That's why I say that. And I understand why you don't want many to know. I felt that way too. It's a good idea, for if people find out a guy, and an ex-human at that, was pregnant, with a _**pureblood**_'s child, they'd be crazy. I mean, sure, it's weird Kain and I had a kid and we're related, but that's pretty much normal. Senri and Takuma were just GOING to happen. But in your case, this is more rare than anything." Kaname chimed in,"I doubt it ever has happened. Ever. I'd have to check up with the records of odd vampire children, but I have a feeling this is the first time something of this oddity has happened." The other two vampires nodded.

Aido and Zero talked privately later. "Zero, do you know how far along you may be?" Zero shrugged,"Not really, no. I'd say one month at the most." Aido nodded,"Probably. I know it's early to ask, but how many do you _hope_ to have?" Zero smiled,"I hope only one. Two would be okay, but one would be just right." Aido giggled,"Heh. You'll just have to wait and see later on."

2 months passed since Zero found out he was going to have a child. His stomach was starting to round a little, but because of what Zero always wore,long shirts that were quite loose on him, no one really could tell. Based on this, it was able to be known Zero was 3 months pregnant.

Zero now lived with Kaname, and Aido and Senri sometimes came over. Zero was laying on a large couch, thinking. Was this all a long dream? No. This was real. He was laying there, with his hands on his small baby bump. The child of the highest pureblood vampire was inside of him, a Level D vampire. At least he thought he was. Zero began singing, not knowing:

"Take me now, baby, here as I am

Hold me close, try and understand

Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe

Love is a banquet on which we feed

Come on now, try and understand

The way I feel when I'm in your hands

Take my hand, come under cover

They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now.

Because the night belongs to lovers

Because the night belongs to lust

Because the night belongs to lovers

Because the night belongs to us"

Zero stopped when he finally realised Kaname was watching, and listening to the song he had been singing. Blushing, Kaname smiled,"Why'd you stop? I loved it!" Zero smiled too, a rare sight,"I forgot the rest of the lyrics. I got lost in thoughts and started singing for no reason." Kaname kneeled down in front of the couch, near Zero," Well, either way, your singing is beautiful. It fits because you are beautiful too." Kaname kissed Zero on the lips, gaining into a deep, passionate kiss. After breaking it, Kaname lifted Zero's shirt up, revealing the male's rounded stomach. Kaname smiled, kissing his stomach,"I'm sure our child will be as beautiful as you are, Zero." Zero giggled,"Well, I bet it'll have your unpredictableness. It seems to run in your family~" Both giggled.

Three more months passed. Zero's stomach was much more noticable, not even the shirts could do anything about it. Zero was out shopping with Senri and Aido. Senri smiled,"Zero, something tells me you're going to have more than one." and Aido joked around,"Probably more than twins," and this earned a slap in the face from the quite hormonal vampire. Zero smiled,"Well, Aido is right. I went to the doctor about 2 days ago, and they said it might be triplets, but at least it'll be twins." Zero put his hand on his stomach,"All I know is I'll love and cherish them as much as I can." Both Senri and Aido smiled. The three walked to a baby clothing store. Baby boys' clothes and girls' clothes were all around. The day was spent shopping for baby stuff.

The next day, Zero laid on the couch, and his hand was on his stomach. Kaname was sitting with Zero, and put his hand on Zero's stomach as well. Zero sighed happily,"Maybe we should think of names for them..." then, the two heard music coming from Zero's cellphone.

The ringtone wasd Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada. Well, that was what was set for if Yuki called. He answered, putting it on speaker phone,"What is it Yuki?" Yuki could be heard crying. Zero wondered why, but Kaname spoke first,"Yuki, why are you crying?" Yuki could faintly be heard from the phone,"I-Ichi-Ichiru.." she managed to say through the phone. Zero was on alert now. What was wrong with his brother?! Zero spoke,"Yuki, what the hell is wrong with my brother?!" Yuki screamed into the phone through sobs,"ICHIRU IS DEAD! SOMEONE JUST FREAKING MURDERED HIM!" Zero immediately felt tears hit his eyes. His dear twin was dead. And would never see his nieces or nephews. Zero didn't know the genders of his children because he was unsure of anything. Yuki had been with him for about a year now. Zero quietly muttered,"K-Kaname, now Ichiru won't be able to see his nieces,nephews, whatever they'll be.." Kaname smiled to Zero,"Don't worry. It'll be alright."

Yuki said one more thing before hanging up,"I'm coming over to your house, Kaname." Zero hung up the call too. Zero cried,"N-Now Yuki will find out about this too," Zero cried into Kaname's shoulder. Kaname knew half of this crying was for real, but some was the emotional unstable parts of pregnancy.

_Ding-Dong!_ The doorbell of Kaname's house rang. Kaname got Zero off of him, and went to open the door. His sister,Yuki, was standing there. The two hugged, then Kaname led Yuki to where Zero was,"Oh, before you see him, be careful of your word choice. He's not normal." Yuki gulped, not knowing what that meant. The siblings reached where Zero was. He was singing again. This time, he sang Heartbeat by The Fray.

He was laying like normal, holding a red pillow, and his face was a little red from crying. Yuki snapped him out of this,"Zero?" The silverette looked over to Yuki,"H-Hey..." Yuki carefully went to Zero, and looked at Kaname, for approval. He nodded, and she looked to Zero,"C-Can I touch your belly..?" Zero nodded. He smiled as he felt Yuki's petite and gentle hand touch his round stomach. Kaname walked over, doing the same.

Zero felt really comfortable now. Even if he had just lost his brother, he still felt happy. Zero looked up to Kaname,"W-Well..when I said about names...I know if there's at least one boy, his name will be Ichiru." All three smiled,Kaname speaking,"I think it's a good idea." Then, all three felt one of the babies in Zero's stomach kick. Zero giggled,"I think that one thinks so too~" Yuki giggled," Yeah. Maybe that was the one that'll end up with that name~" All three giggled at that. Yuki looked to Zero,"How many do you think you'll have?" Zero shrugged,"Two or three. I'm pretty sure it'll be three..." Zero shuddered. Yuki smiled,"I'll hand around with you two so I can help you out later~ I don't mind helping." Zero smiled,"Thank you, Yuki." Zero smiled, and time began blurring.

Time passed until Zero was very close to his due date. He thought about how much really the curse was embedded. Would his children carry the curse? He dreaded that. Then, he had a doctors appointment that day. Kaname picked Zero off of the couch, which seemed to be Zero's favorite place to lay besides the bed, and slowly walked to the car that was waiting on them. Zero was _**REALLY**_ heavy. Kaname was strong, however, so he was able to pick him up, at least a little. The drive was what was hectic.

About halfway to the hospital, Zero had went into labor. "Damn it...Kaname can't we get there any faster...?!" he said, Kaname sighing, trying to calm Zero,"It won't be much longer, try to hold on, Zero.." Zero was in tears now, crying from pain.

When they got to the hospital, Kaname picked up his laboring mate, and rushed into the hospital, the doctors immediately going into action. Kaname went into the waiting room of the area, he was told to. He called up Yuki,Aido,Senri, and a few others to tell them to get over where he was. They all got there in almost no time.

Kaname was restless. He stood and paced back and forth. Thoughts filled is brain,"_What if he doesn't make it? What if they're too much? What will I do? How will Zero tae this?_" All of these thoughts and more filled his head. Kain and Takuma also had come.

Takuma stood up, putting his hand on Kaname's shoulder. Kaname looked to him. Takuma smiled,"Don't worry about all of this, Kaname. I know all the thoughts in your head, so does Kain. Just try to think of the positives. You're soon to have a family that you can love and cherish forever." Kaname smiled,"I know, Takuma. I just can't help it. I mean, he's not just having one child, he's going to have three. Most girls or guys may be able to handle one, but some cannot handle three. Zero is strong, but his body may not be.." Yuki smiled,"He'll make it Kaname. Trust me."

Then, a kind doctor came in, looking to Kaname, knowing he was the father of the kids,"Congrats on the two sons and a daughter, Kaname-sama!" Kaname managed a smile,but was concerned,"H-How's Zero?" She smiled,"He's fine. His body took rather well to it. He's in room.." the doctor told all of the people in the room what room Zero was in now. They went to him, Zero noticing. He smiled,"H-Hey Kaname.." Kaname smiled at the silverette. The other people came in. Zero smiled at them all. Zero's hair was really matted. Aido giggled,"Your hair is cool like that, heh." Zero smirked playfully,"I may have just had three kids, but I can still slap you in the face Aido, to spare Kaname doing it himself."

One week later, Zero and Kaname were able to go to the nursery to try to find where their new children were. The two boys looked similar, both with Kaname's brown hair. But the girl had Zero's silver hair. It made Zero happy. Three beautiful children. Two like their father,and one like their mother.

The doctor came to them,"What would you like to name them?" Zero looked at the first-born, who already was obviously going to be a splitting-image of Kaname. Zero then spoke,"Haruka for the firstborn." The doctor wrote it on the birth cerfificate. Hakura Kuran. Zero and Kaname looked at the second-born. The other boy. Both Zero and Kaname said it at the same time,"Ichiru for the second born." As the last time, the doctor wrote it. Ichiru Kuran. Then, Kaname's eyes fell on their only daughter. He was not too good with names, but came up with one,"Kaoru. K-A-O-R-U." Zero looked to Kaname,"Why that?" Kaname smiled,"It's like the name with I instead of U, but I like different spellings of things sometimes." Their daughter's name was written. Kaoru Kuran.

-*-*-*5 years later*-*-*-

"Kaoru! Give it back!" said Ichiru, trying to get a red ball from his younger sibling. Ichiru looked like Kaname, but with Zero's eyes. Kaoru was like Ichiru's opposite. She looked like Zero with Kaname's red eyes. The girl smirked,"Sorry, but it's mine in the first place!" Hakura was watching his younger siblings, giggling to himself. Hakura was a splitting image of his father. Megumi and Akio were there too. There were two other children too. One was Yuki's, because before the original Ichiru was killed, she had actually been pregnant too. The child was similar to Kaoru, a girl too. Her name was Ayaka. She was four years old. Then, the youngest was Juni, a boy, and complete opposite of Hakura, because he was a splitting image of Zero. Juni was 3. Kaoru ran off with the ball, and was chased by Ichiru,Megumi,Akio,Hakura, and even Juni! Yuki,Kaname,Zero,Aido,Kain,Takuma, and Senri all watched as the children played. It made them all happy.

A/N: I do **not** own Vampire Knight,the music mentioned,nor do I own Hakura and Ichiru, they belong to Scarlett Snow, I read her story "Zero's baby". I had read so many mpreg fanfics, but it was the best. You should read it :D

I hope you like this quick story! Normally, stories take MONTHS to make, but this one took less than two days ^-^ I guess I'm getting faster. Now I need to finish a ton of stories :)


End file.
